Silver Needle
by inchesdifference
Summary: ONE SHOT, slight sj. the stargate team vists a planet with a slightly wandering mind...


Silver Needle  
  
I do not own Stargate, or anything that you see to be theirs. Neither do I  
own the poem that is Tony Mitton's.  
* * *  
Silver needle,  
bring me comfort.  
Silver needle,  
bring me bliss.  
Silver needle,  
ease my sorrow.  
Soothe me with  
your silver kiss.  
Silver needle  
worked its magic,  
filled me with  
its silver breath.  
Silver needle's kiss  
was tragic,  
killed me with  
its silver death.  
* * *  
  
Elizabeth Patten stared at the paper in front of her. She couldn't do this,  
not now, not after what had happened. She listened to the birds outside the  
window, free. Freer than she had ever been, anyway. She caught up in their  
song; about the new spring, and where to find buds and mates.  
She didn't know why, but ever since she could remember, all of her life,  
(29 years), she had been able to see and hear things that others could not.  
She saw strange sights in the skies, and saw strange people with tattoos  
and things indescribable.  
Elizabeth, or Beth, as she liked to be called, was tired with life. She had  
seen her parents divorced, killed, in the surroundings of war. She stared  
at the man who was 'hosting' the test, and sighed, looking for a way out.  
A quick look around the room showed her that the 'host'-guy was falling  
asleep, and there were six windows and two doors open. she propped up her  
test, to make it look like she was reading it, and slowly, carefully,  
pushed her chair back, praying that it wouldn't scrape.  
Luck was with her, all went smoothly, and she was silently applauding  
herself when a loud man came galloping in, waking up the 'host'er, Barry.  
She sprinted to her seat, and had just enough time to give the man a death  
glare and look innocent in turn, before Barry turned his gaze on her. Beth  
smiled sweetly.  
"hey, you," said the man, turning to Barry, have you seen a coloured dude  
with a weird sounding voice come past?" Beth was intrigued, and immediately  
shot a question past the man  
"Why? Who are you?" the man turned to her, as if seeing her for the first  
time, she noticed that he was heavily grey in his hair.  
"Me? I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil, and why, why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why why?"  
"Yeah, that's the question, just answer it," Beth was beginning to get  
annoyed, though she liked this game of wits,  
"Why?" he was grinning now and Beth peeked a look at Barry. He was looking  
bewildered and out of his depth.  
"Why what, sir?" the speaker was of a woman, who was standing on the  
threshold, looking curious. She was tall, with short blonde hair and dark  
blue eyes. With her were three men, one with a strange tattoo on his  
forehead. He reminded Beth of something. She couldn't think what. Jack  
turned around and said, looking a little awkward,  
"Oh nothing, Carter. I was asking if these people had seen-" he cut off  
quickly, hiding something. "The person we are looking for, but they  
haven't." he carried on talking, and Beth took the chance to listen to the  
birds once more, they were flustered, which was strange, as they were only  
like this before a storm, and it was sunny outside. They bombarded her with  
signs and signals. Then it hit her.  
"The man you are looking for is down the road, in the park, crossing beside  
the pond. By the time you get there, he will be on the other side of town."  
everyone in the room, including Barry, looked at her stunned.  
"How on earth did you know that. ?!" the speaker was Carter. Beth shrugged.  
"Well, I just listened. That's all, ok? Now do you want to find this.man,  
or not?" the birds had told her something strange, a word, 'Goa'ual'.  
Carter looked at the colonel, and he nodded. As quickly as they had come,  
they left. Beth sunk into her chair, and though of the strange things she  
had heard and seen, and those she hadn't heard or seen. Barry looked at  
her.  
"Well?" he barked, "times up! Bring your paper to the front."  
Beth looked down at the piece of paper that did not even have her name on  
it yet.  
"Oh crap,"  
  
The End. 


End file.
